


Sweet

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Kuromomo Week 2014 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her soon-to-be-adopted-daughter said that Satsuki is as sweet as cotton candy is. for kuromomoweek day #6: cotton candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: you can say that this is either an AU or future-canon. satsuki is a career woman and tetsuya owns an orphanage house and he takes care of them a lot. XD

As she expected, the chirp of those children waiting her in front of the door was beyond the common. There’s no other reasons beside the huge plastic bag on her right hand containing some blue and pink cotton-like fluff candies. After hearing those cheers over the candies, she smiled and lifted up her hands to show off her gifts.

“Momoi- _neechan_ ’s bringing us cotton candies!”

“I want the pink one!”

“Me too!”

“Momoi- _neechaaaan_!”

In a blink of eyes, the children had stepped out of the porch then surrounded her, like a flock of birds fighting for bread crumbs. Some of them who looked younger jumped impatiently, trying to grab her bag.

“Calm, my dearests, you all will have equal part for each other,” she patted red haired girl’s head affectionately, and averted her gaze to the other noisy boys on her right side. “Now back to the house, you won’t have it if you are being too impatient, okay?”

Without any further commands, the children ran back to the house and took a seat on the porch again, waiting for her with gleaming eyes. Smiling happily, she opened the plastic, and began to share the cotton candies for the youngsters. “Everyone gets one, okay? Don’t steal your friends’, it’s not good.”

Unknowingly for her, there standing a young man against the doorframe, with a little girl with fuchsia tress holding his right hand. A thin smile plastered on his face as he watched the girl making the children of his orphanage house happier than usual.

“Momoi- _neechan_!”

The calling mentioned by the time she finished her serving was an alert for her. “Shina- _chan_!” she replied. Satsuki left the children to take some strides towards the little one. “And Tetsu- _kun_! Since when you are standing there?”

“Since you gave them those cotton candies,” Tetsuya released Shina’s fingers for her to approach Satsuki, her precious _neechan_.

Satsuki squatted before Shina and ruffled her hair, “How was your day, darling?”

“I’m happy as usual, Momoi- _neechan_!” she hugged Satsuki’s shoulder. Reaching for her hand which still holding the only remained cotton candy, she chirped, “Is this for me?”

“Of course,” Satsuki stole chance to plant a kiss on Shina’s forehead. Two days without any visits to this house had given her a deep yearning especially for her. “Nah, remember something? From now on, you have to call me what? And why?”

“Mommy! Mommy Satsuki! Because mommy will adopt me soon and I can live with mommy~” she grinned and tightened her hug on her shoulder.

“Nice. Get accustomed to it, okay?”

“And I will call Tetsu- _niichan_ as Daddy too!” she added although she got no order from Satsuki, “Because Mommy Satsuki will get married to Tetsu- _niichan_ as soon after mommy adopt me!”

She couldn’t help but giggled over the girls’ innocent statement. Tetsuya was gotten caught smiling too after hearing such words. Satsuki turned again to Shina to pinch her chubby, reddish cheek. “Enjoy your cotton candy, okay, baby? Then you may play with your fellas again later.”

“Got it, mommy!” she tore apart the plastic wrapper of the candy and crumbed it until it became a tiny bundle of messy plastic while biting her first taste over the candy. “Mmm, the candy is so sweet. And it is pink, just like mommy’s hair! Mommy’s hair must be sweet to, it is so similar with my cotton candy, right, mommy?”

Satsuki chuckled. Then, pinching Shina’s bridge of nose, she reciprocated in a low tone, “No, mommy’s hair is no candy. It is not sweet like what’s in your hand.”

“Mmm, it doesn’t matter if mommy’s hair is not sweet, because mommy herself is a sweet creature! I love you, mommy!” Shina kissed her soon-to-be mother’s temple, “I am playing lego inside, I want to continue it now. Bye, mommy! If you want to see what I have built with it, let’s go inside with daddy,” the girl released herself from Satsuki and waving a goodbye sign.

Exchanging a short stare with Tetsuya, Satsuki shook her head as a conclusion. “Later, dear. I want to talk with Tetsu- _kun_ first.”

“Oookay~”

Shina got back inside the house, Satsuki gave a small curve of her lips to Tetsuya when she got up. “Sweet, huh?” she strolled nearer to his figure. “Ah, the anxiety is coming up to the surface again. Can I be a sweet mom as she wants me to be?”

Tetsuya invited her waist closer to his body, his embrace was barely a slight touch of fingertips on her blazer, “To be a mom, you don’t have to be sweet. All you have to do is loving them. Not all love is sweet. Sometimes, you must act distinct towards her. Being sweet all the time to her will only turn her to be a spoiled kid.”

She exhaled, closing her eyes for seconds, letting his words wrapping around her mind. “Thank you for the advice, Daddy.”

“Anytime.”

“You will be a sweet daddy for Shina, I bet.”

“I’m up to no good, Satsuki- _san_.”

“You are lowing yourself.”

“No, I’m being honest—”

She didn’t permit him to finish his words by kissing his cheek in a chaste touch. “Who says so? I taste sweet.”

Tetsuya didn’t give any words as the answer. Instead; a kiss. On her lips, even—since he had made sure himself that there was no kids around. It was not too long, it was a slight meeting of two thin line of flesh only.

“I taste the sweeter one.”


End file.
